


"The Goddess of Light"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sci-Fi - Fandom, Science Fiction - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dear fans on tumblr suggested this crazy ass story so not being one to disappoint I decided to write it. The hardest fic I had to write to this day. Love you all. </p><p>A banished Goddess, Tiffany has fallen in love with a mortal. Things get very strange when some unexpected guest drop by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Goddess of Light"

I love Captain Snave's story pitch. Tiffany dont be afraid to attempt this!!! Mine is Tiffany is secretly a Goddess banished from heaven. Benedict finds out the hard way. while Benedict *penetrates* Tiffany, the condom that he wore had a small hole in it due to factory fault, so bits of his semens entered into Tiffany. Since Tiff is a goddess and pure, all of the sudden a burst of bright beam of lights came from within her hole as it detects the sperm invasion. Good? -Enip

TESTING #108 if this dont get through again i am going to smack someone on Tumblr - Captain Snave Continue from Enip's pitch: Benedict was shocked he fell off the bed as he was trying to get back up again, he saw someone under the bed. It was Loki. Then Thor crashed the bedroom door looking for Loki. He saw the Tiff and Ben naked he said "I shall take off mine" he struggled a bit finally he is nude too. Thor took Tiff and fly off to Asgard. Will Ben save Tiff?

I want Natalie with Loki. Benedict had to get Loki out of the bed somehow so he asked for Nat's help. Nat came and she had to crawl to get Loki out. Loki fell in love with her. x Snave

Hello Tiff I hope you are doing okay. I'll pitch you normal plots but at the same I want it to be exciting too. Shall I add Agnes and Tom were having a vacation at Island Bora-Bora when all these scifi porn happened. Upon their return, Tiffany and Natalie were already taken hostage at Asgard. Ben asked for Tom's help but Tom couldnt do anything. He was as helpless and shocked. Agnes knew how to get to Asgard and wont tell as she was afraid her real identity will be discovered. xMot

Fit Captain Kirk in here somehow.  
_________________________________

Secrets were always hard to keep, especially when in love. But he could never know who I truly was. It would break his heart and I didn't want to risk that...  
****  
My life was crazy already, a goddess banished from the heavens, who could believe such a thing? No one, and no one must ever know. I've got to protect my secret at all cost. It's no telling what might happen if any of this got out. They'd lock me up and accuse me of witchcraft. For a goddess I was fairly young, only 2,000 years old, only 25 here on Earth. People always looked to me with such love and admiration, it was my inner light I've tried to conceal. But when I was around him, around the man I loved so much, I couldn't conceal it totally. He looks to me as if I'm his goddess, in a way I suppose I am. 

The effect he has on me is powerful, his eyes are magical. Does he hold secrets too? Is he a god? He would certainly know me if he was. Tonight our connection was intense and I knew where this evening would end up. It was something I was terrified of, but I was too wrapped up in the moment to think straight. We fumbled to the bed, his kisses peppering my neck, hands caressing my every curve. Magic was happening. My senses left me and all that I felt now was intense desire for Benedict, my god. 

"You're body is a wonderland." Ben said breathlessly between kisses and nips at my neck. I panted just from his touch, his fingers dancing over my stomach and side sent electric pulses to my core. My eyes fluttered shut as Ben slipped my skirt up and panties down. My thoughts were melting away, my reservations going with them. His hand ran up my thigh slowly then gripped my hip, his other hand did the same to my other side. He positioned himself between my legs and nudged my legs apart. His kisses to my thighs burned deep into me. I've never felt this way before, not in the heavens and not on earth, never have I felt this way with anyone. Me hands wanted to reach between my legs, the desire for his touch becoming too much. Ben's hungry eyes stared into my soul as he looked up to me. A flash of intense lust grew within him and his hands took my wrist tightly to pull them out of the way. His kisses grew further up to my center and finally he was there. I gasped at the intense feeling, the pleasure becoming all to much. 

"Benedict..." I moaned out, my legs already quivering slightly. I was writhing in his grips. "Ben...please." I arched my back suddenly as I started to feel a rush over my body but Ben sat up quickly and I whimpered for his touch, his kisses and his beautiful eyes to stare into my own. 

"Shhh...shush my darling." He hushed me and started to undress. I pulled my blouse of quickly and sat up to pull him down to me but his strength was to much and I couldn't pull him. Ben slid protection on before leaning down to me again, kissing me tenderly on the lips, his hand wrapping around my back to unhook my bra before pulling it off and tossing it to the floor to join the other articles of clothing that had been discarded in our rush. He took himself and slid in slowly, the feeling was pleasurable but painful. I gasped and opened my eyes wide. Ben cupped my cheek and caressed it with his thumb. His eye were light and loving now. Concern filling them instead of passion for the time being. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, still out of breath slightly. All I could do was nod and take his shoulders. His movements were slow and sensual at first until they became rushed and curses filled the room. Ben come to his orgasm first but immediately sent me into mine, the feeling, it was so powerful, my mind blanked and I fell into a deep state of mine. I could hear nothing, could see nothing, but I could feel this rush of energy. When I snapped out of it I was breathless and I didn't see Benedict anywhere I propped myself up on my elbows to see Ben wide-eyed on the floor. 

"What? Ben? What is it?" I breathed and started to get up to check on him. He backed up slowly, fear in his eyes. As he stood, his eyes diverted to the floor.   
****  
Ben's POV:  
****  
A boot stuck out from under the bed, it moved. I crouched down to see who was there. Just then the bedroom door bust open. 

"Loki!" A tall, muscular blonde man in armor stood in the doorway. "Loki! I know you're here." His deep voice echoed in the room, I couldn't believe any of this. Tiffany quickly pulled up the sheet around her but it wasn't quick enough. "Tiffany, goddess of light?" The man sounded slightly confused and very delusional. "I'll shall take off mine." I stared at him as he started to shed his armor. I didn't have a clue what was going on, was I asleep? Was this a crazy dream? I dialed our friend Natalie to help get whoever this man was from under the bed. Natalie was our neighbor and came over straight away to try and get this man out from the bed. The blonde man, who had yet to introduce himself, was now nude as well. "The goddess of light, you are beautiful. I'm Thor, you must come with me." Thor, the blonde man finally had a name. He rushed to the bed quickly, grabbing Tiffany and rushing back outside. I ran after him but by the time I had grabbed my robe and gotten to the door Thor was gone and it was no trace of Tiffany. I rushed back inside to see about Natalie getting whoever was under the bed. When I returned Natalie was standing in front of a man in black and green, he had dark black hair. I found the pair staring at each other. 

"Natalie." I said, trying to get her to look at me. 

No response...

"Natalie!" I shook her but still didn't get a response. 

"I'm Loki of Asgard, your calls will have no effect on this beautiful woman." The man said.   
I rushed outside to call our other neighbor Emily but by the time we got back inside Natalie and Loki had disappeared also without a trace. 

"Benedict, call Tom! He'll know how to help!" Emily said frantically. I dialed my best pals number in a rush. 

"Tom! Tom I need your help! A guy named Thor and a guy named Loki have taken Tiffany and Natalie. I don't know where they went, no trace of them Tom! Nowhere!" I spoke rather quickly, probably to quickly for him to even understand me. 

"Ben, slow down! Do you need me to come home? We'll be there as soon as we can." Tom hung up, presumably on his way with Agnes to the airport. 

We waited a day and a half, having no clue what to do. How would we ever get the girls back? "Loki of Asgard" I said to myself. I've never heard of a place named Asgard. What the hell and where the hell is Asgard?   
The front door opened quickly and Tom rushed in with Agnes. 

"Have you found them yet?!?" Tom said in a panic.

"No, it's been nearly two days and we have no idea. The guy named Loki said he was 'Loki from Asgard'. That's the only clue we have. The big muscular blonde said he was Thor. The strange thing was that he knew Tiffany, he called her the goddess of life. Tom I haven't a freaking clue what is going on but...um...." I hesitated. How do you explain what happened when Tiffany and I had intercourse?!? She lit up like a damn lighthouse. Thor called her the goddess of light. Tiffany, a goddess? In my eyes of course but a true goddess? None of this made sense, none at all. 

"Focus Benedict, what happened." Tom grabbed my arms and stared straight into my eyes.

"Tiffany...Tiffany um....we had..." I nodded my head slightly hopping that Tom would get what happened without having to tell him. He nodded in response and urged me to continue. "Tiffany lit up! Light spilled out from her! Thor showed up looking for Loki and then took Tiffany! Loki took Natalie! God only knows where they are!!" I flipped out.   
Agnes stood in the corner of the room, frightened of the events. She looked like she knew something though. Tom couldn't help, he was just as shocked as I was. We all stood in horror. 

"Agnes, if you know anything at all, please tell us." Agnes cut her eyes to me, snapping her out of her blank state. 

"I have a friend...I need to contact him. He'll know how to help." Agnes quickly pulled out her phone. "Kirk..." Agnes said. "My friends and I need your help. Thor and Loki have taken my friends to Asgard. We need to know how to get there. Please will you help?" There was a pause as we waited a response. "Captain America? We need to contact him? He'll know the way? Right. Okay we ll get to him." Agnes hung up. "We need t   
I get to New York. As soon as possible." We all headed out without packing anything, it wasn't important at the time to pack anything, all we were concerned about was Tiffany and Natalie.   
****  
"I'll only help you if you, my dear Emily, agree to marry me on your return. You are a kind and caring soul." Captain America spoke as he looked directly into the eyes of Emily. 

"I don't even know you!" Emily complained. 

"Return here to New York when you have gotten your friends and marry me. Marry me please. Can't I at least get you to go on some dates with me?" 

"A date, yes. Now can you please help us find our friends." Emily agreed.   
We all set out for Asgard with Captain America. It didn't take long to arrive surprisingly and headed straight to the palace. 

"Odin." 

"Captain America." Odin, king of Asgard replied from his throne.

"Our friends have been taken from Earth by your sons, Thor and Loki. We need to be assure of their safety and would like their immediate return." Odin looked furious. The next moment Loki and Thor were being hailed into the throne room like little children. 

"You two have captured two women, release them." Odin chewed into then. 

"I captured the goddess of light though, father. We've searched for her forever, we can't let her go." Thor responded. 

"The fair lady Natalie is in love with me father, I won't let her leave." Loki replied. 

"You both will release the maidens, instantly or face severe punishment." Odin screamed at the top of his voice. The brothers sulked off like teenagers to release Tiffany and Natalie. A few moments later the girls ran out to the throne room. Tiffany rushed straight into my arms and held tightly. 

"I've got you know. It's alright." I soothed her. 

Natalie didn't run, she didn't look frightened, or hurt, she looked happy.

"Natalie!" Emily rushed to her and hugged her. "Oh god are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. I'm alright." Nat chuckled lightly and pulled her friend back to look at her. "Emily, Loki loves me. I've been treated as his princess ever since getting here. I don't want to return. I'd like to stay here with him. He's promised marriage." 

"You can't be serious! Natalie you'll be coming home with us." Emily said, looking as if she was about to cry. 

"I'm fine here, I'm staying." 

We all hugged her and made sure it was her choice and she wasn't under any spell if some sort by Loki. We parted ways and headed back to earth. 

"I'm so sorry I never told you my secret, Benedict." Tiffany said softly, hanging her head as we walked back across the bridge to get back to the portal and return to earth. 

"It's alright, you were my goddess already anyways." I tilted her face up to kiss her sweetly and wipe her tears away.   
_________________________________

Authors note: thank you all for being so patient with me and I'm very sorry it took this long to finish. It was a very hard story to write and I'm not entirely sure how it turned out. Drop me a message and let me know what you think dear followers. Sorry for any error and spelling/grammar errors. Unedited work!


End file.
